Not a Speck
by RoseCourt13
Summary: As a child, Rose Westing was so obsessed with Peter Pan, that she left her window open for him to get her. Now 16, she still leaves her window open, but expects nothing of it. One day, she gets a visit. Is her childhood idol actually real and waiting for her? Peter Pan x OC. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or the characters. All I own are my characters!**

 **A/n: Happy Valentine's Day! I'm so single I bought myself chocolate. How's everyone else's Valentine's Day?**

 **I know I should be writing 'The Darkness in Me', but I can't think of anything. So I was like, 'what the heck? Why not start a Once Upon a Time fanfiction?' Well, this is what happens when I put my ideas out there.**

* * *

"Hey Rose," A voice said. I looked up from my bed to see my twin brother.

"What did you do this time Sage?" I said, sighing. Whenever my brother wanted me, it generally meant he did something.

He looked hurt, "Nothing." I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "No really," He protested, looking at my window, "I just wanted to ask why you still leave your window open."

Ever since I had watched Peter Pan when I was four, I was convinced that if I left my window open, he would one day come. Of course, I eventually realized that he was made-up, but by that time, leaving my window open was a habit.

I shrugged, "It's a tradition. Plus, you never know, he might come."

Sage snorted, "Sure. And I might get a long-lasting girlfriend." I too snorted at this. Sage's relationships lasted for a very short time; a month was the current record.

"What did you really come for?" I questioned.

"What do you mean?" He asked, answering a question with a question; one of his many annoying habits.

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously, Sage? You would think after living with you for sixteen years and basically being your other half I would know you pretty well." We were like each other's other half. We had the same likes and dislikes, finished each other's sentence, and, the best part, we looked nothing alike.

Having a male twin who looks nothing like you is the best. At parties, you always have someone to talk to so you don't look like a dork. If there's an aggressive boy you want to get rid of, there's someone to claim to be your boyfriend without anyone considering he's related to you.

"Fine," Sage sighed, "What do you think of Clara?"

"Really?" I asked, "Ten at night is the best time to ask me my opinion of your girlfriend?" He had been dating Clara for a week and they hadn't broken up.

I couldn't count Sage's relationships if I wanted to. Almost all the girls in school had a crush on him. I guess they would describe him as 'hot', short dark brown hair, medium-brown eyes, skinny but muscular, and had an all-around great personality.

I was about as single as you could be. I had gotten a few offers before, but I shot them down. None of them would have been able to deal with my personality and sarcasm, so I thought I'd save myself the heartbreak.

"Eh," I shrugged, "She's okay. You've definitely dated worse." That was very true.

His first girlfriend, back in eighth grade, Kailey, was terrible. She was one of those 'popular' girls who thought everyone should bow at her feet. She was overly possessive, and didn't any girl talk to him; even me. But Sage had a huge crush on her, so I tried my best to see her in a positive light, I really did. But after a week, I couldn't stand her. I told Sage that she was bad news, but he didn't listen to me, blinded by 'love'. I don't think she even liked him that much, just that she wanted to show everyone else that she thought she was superior by being a hot guy's first girlfriend.

I just walked up to her the next day and told her to "stay the fuck away from my brother". She was pretty pissed, but backed off, claiming she "didn't want to deal with me". Sage was heartbroken and angry that I would betray him like that, but he eventually realized that I did it for him to save him from a toxic relationship. Since then, he asked my opinion on his girlfriends. I respected him enough to only give my opinion when it was asked.

"Anything else to say?" I asked. I loved my brother, but I also loved my sleep. I got a little grouchy when I didn't get at least eight hours of sleep.

He knew I loved my sleep and constantly teased me about it, "Nope," He said, "That's it sis. You look like you need your beauty sleep."

I smiled, "Love you too. Good night."

"Night." He walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

My mind wandered to the first thing he said, Peter Pan. When I was four, I had a crush on him, despite the age difference. By age eight I finally opened my eyes and realized he was too old for me. I knew I was way too old to believe in Peter Pan, but a small part of me still did. "I believe in you, Peter Pan," I whispered to my window. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up at one in the morning, not knowing what woke me up. I opened my eyes and saw two red eyes staring back at me from a black, somewhat see-through body. I just barely managed to hold in a scream. "Who are you?" I asked as quietly as I could in the circumstances, which was closer to me yelling than whispering.

It didn't answer, and instead put one transparent hand over my mouth and grabbed me with the other. It flew out of my room through my window with me in tow. "Where the hell are you taking me?" I yelled at it, though, with its hand over my mouth it sounded more like, "Wshtahileryetankmi?"

It didn't answer me, but it did remove the hand over my mouth and put it around my waist on the side opposite of its other hand. We flew over my small town in Maine, up toward the stars.

There were two stars shining brightly in the sky. Only when it headed to the second star on the right did I finally realize what it was, Peter Pan's shadow. The logical part of my brain said it was impossible, but the realistic part of my brain also said that it was impossible to be flying in the arms of a shadow. I told my brain to shut up and enjoy the ride, which wasn't hard. How often does someone get to say they flew over their town, and not just in an airplane, but with full view of the town?

After flying over the ocean for a while, an island came into view. Neverland. Only then did it occur to me that it might be a dream. I pinched myself, twice to make sure, but I was still there in the arms of Peter Pan's shadow, flying over to ocean to Neverland.

As we got closer, I could see the trees that covered the island by the light of the full moon. The shadow flew lower, a few feet above the ground of a beach, and simply dropped me.

"What the hell?" I yelled up at it as it flew away. The sand felt good beneath my toes. _Wait_ , I suddenly thought to myself, _between my toes?_

 _Crap._ I forgot my shoes. Of course, I didn't have them. Who wears shoes to sleep? Better yet, who remembers to grab shoes as Peter Pan's shadow carries you off into the night to Neverland? Not me apparently.

Suddenly, I heard rustling in the trees around me. Three boys burst out of the jungle, one closer to my age and two younger, maybe twelve or thirteen. They pointed wood bows at me. They were all wearing hunter green cloaks with hoods.

"A girl!" One of the younger ones exclaimed and lowered his bow.

I rolled my eyes, "No, really? I didn't know!"

The older one shot me and the younger ones a look that clearly said _shut up._ "Let's take her to Pan." He said in monotone.

"Are you Lost Boys?" I asked as the younger ones each grabbed one of my arms. I got no answer as they led me through the forest. The forest was so dark I couldn't see the trees they led me around.

"What's your name?" I asked, turning to the older one.

"None of your business," He answered curtly.

If he wanted to be rude, I could play along, "Okay, None of Your Business," I started, "Where are you taking me?"

He was not as amused as I was, "You'll see." He said in a tone that made it clear it was the end of the discussion.

I knew he didn't care to talk to me, but I personally didn't care. I would keep talking whether he answered or not. When I was nervous, excited, or basically any other time, I talked randomly, "Any idea where I can get some shoes?"

As expected, I was ignored, but it felt nice to talk, normal. "Fuck!" I exclaimed as my bare foot hit a sharp rock. "What the hell?" Swearing wasn't very ladylike, but I couldn't care less. None of them payed me a touch of attention.

We finally reached a clearing which appeared to be their camp. It was nicely lit, almost like it was daytime. A blond boy in clothing similar to the other boys was standing in the middle near a fireplace. The boys let go of my arms.

He turned around, "Are you kidding me?" I asked to no one in particular as he turned around. "Really?"

He smirked at me, "I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

I was shocked to not only find out that my childhood hero was real, but that he was smirking at me. I said the first thing that came to mind. "You're not ginger."

Pan raised an eyebrow at me, "Neither are you." He turned to the oldest boy out of the three, "Felix," He inquired, "What do we have here?"

"Felix huh?" I turned to None of Your Business and smiled. Then I spun around to look Peter Pan himself in the eye, "I'm a who, not a what."

"Fine," He said, " _Who_ do we have here?"

I gave a small smile, "That's better. I'm Rose." This Peter Pan was not the one I had grown to love from the Disney cartoon. He was rude and full of himself, so I felt no need to tell him my full name or my last name. I kept my priorities straight, "Is there anywhere I can get shoes here? Or food?"

He fucking smirked again and turned to Felix, "Get her some food," He ordered him. Felix stalked off, hopefully to get me some food. Pan twisted back to me, "As for shoes…" He waved his hand.

I looked down at my feet to see shoes that looked exactly like mine at home. Hold up, I thought as I leaned down to get a closer look, these _are_ my shoes. I could see the "R" I had written on the side of my right shoe with a Sharpie a few years ago, the red stain on my left shoe from when I accidently dropped a piece of pizza one it, and the scratches on both from years of wear. "How did you get my shoes?"

"How did my shadow fly from here, to the real world, back here?" He returned. "Magic."

I sat down on the dirt. "This is cool and all," I started, "But I'd rather go home."

"Home?" Pan asked, as if he didn't know what the word meant, "You are home."

"How does time here relate to the real world?" I asked. Did one day here equal a month or a second in the real world? Was everyone I knew dead already? Or would my whole life pass in the amount of time it took to eat?

Instead of answering my question, he answered my previous question, "You can't go home. No one comes or goes without my permission."

That answer was not the one I was looking for, "So I'm stuck here until you decided to let me go?" I was pretty sure that was what he said, but I wanted confirmation.

"Yes." He said, with another smirk on his face.

Before I could think through what I was doing, I punch him in his perfect face and took off running into the darkness before he could react.

* * *

 **Third person view**

Peter Pan was not quite sure what to think when Devin and Slightly stumbled into camp with a sixteen-year-old girl in tow.

She was pretty; long dark-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, sky blue T-shirt, and denim jeans. There was something familiar about her, something just beyond his grasp. The connection struck him like a lightning bolt. He felt a smirk come over his features.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, "Really?"

"I'm Peter." He said, "Peter Pan." Her expression was priceless. It was one of wonder, but at the same time completely shocked.

She said, "You're not ginger." Pan was amused; obviously she had watched the Disney take on his story, which was not entirely inaccurate from his point of view. He _was_ a good guy, just not exactly as innocent as the movie portrayed. Hook was definitely an antagonist.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Neither are you."

She got a little irritated when he referred to her as a "what". She told him her name was Rose. She didn't trust him enough to tell him her full name, Rosalina Westing. Well, the name that she knew herself as.

He had Felix get her food while he pulled her shoes out of her room in America. She was amazed by what he could do. She asked about going home. Instead of answering, he told her that she was in her real home, Neverland. She belonged in Neverland, his first Lost Girl.

When he told that she wasn't going home, she punched him in the face and ran. Pan couldn't keep the smile off his face; she was so much like her father.

* * *

 **Anyone figured out what the hell Pan is talking about? Who is Rose's father? Is Pan just screwing with her? I think Sage will become a pretty important character, but we'll see how he'll fit into the plot.**

 **Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Tell me in the reviews! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Wait, one second. Okay, I still don't own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

I had no idea where the hell I was going or what I hoped to achieve. I couldn't see anything either. All I knew was that Peter Pan is not who I brought up to believe.

I ran through the trees, turning and running in different directions at random intervals. I ran into several trees along the way. I lost my right shoe as I ran because of my lack of socks. I should have said something about it before running off. Crap. That's what I get for not thinking through my plans.

I kicked off the left shoe at one point because it was awkward to run with one shoe. I thought of Jason Grace from the Percy Jackson series and laughed. One shoe! My train of thought made absolutely no sense to someone who didn't know me. Screw that, it made no sense to people who _did_ know me. The only person who could follow my train of thought was Sage.

Thinking of Sage made me sad. My idol as a child told me that I was stuck on this blasted island until he let me go. For all I knew, Sage was driving himself crazy searching for me. Or, maybe he had already died at an old age with grandkids, never knowing what happened to his twin sister.

That thought motivated me to run faster. I knew that running wouldn't get me off the island, but it helped me process what happened.

I eventually ran out of steam, making sure to stop in somewhere with light, a small clearing I guess. I had only been running for about five minutes; I was not a land animal. I could swim decently, but I could not run to save my life. It was quite enjoyable, however.

As I was catching my breath, I heard the cracking sound of tree branches. "Fuuuuuuu!" I muttered under my breath. There was no fucking way I was letting Pan or one of his cronies catch me.

Forget catching my breath, I decided sadly. I started running again; toward the rocky area I saw where there were no trees to block the moonlight. It would make it easier for whoever was following me, but without the light I would not be able to go anywhere without hitting a tree. There was a bump forming on my forehead from my interactions with trees.

I ran straight through the lighted area, only to stop suddenly as I reached the edge of a cliff. I cursed under my breath. Turning around quickly to go a different way, I saw a figure slowly walking towards me. It reminded me of a Doctor Who episode, where the alien was walking, prompting the Doctor to say something around the lines of, if they walk, then they know they have you.

"Punching people in the face is rude," The figure said as it go closer. I identified him as Peter Pan. Well shit, I'm screwed.

If I'm going down, might as well go down fighting, "I didn't punch 'people' in the face; I punched you."

"You've got fire," He said, still walking slowly towards me, "I like fire."

"That's nice," I said sarcastically, "If you listen really carefully, you can just about make out the sound of no one giving a crap. Oh wait," I said, pretending to think, "I think that's me."

He smirked at me. Seriously, what was his deal with smirking? I was tempted to slap the smirk off his face. "I'm tempted to slap that smirk off your face." I told him bluntly.

In the blink of an eye, he was right in front of me. He leaned forward, "I don't want to hurt you," He said softly in my ear, "You amuse me. But don't cross me." He warned, pulling back a bit to look me right in the eye. He placed two fingers between my eyes. "Sleep." He commanded.

Pan made me want to sleep, but I tried my best to fight the darkness that was taking over me. "You only had three hours of sleep and you've been up for four hours since then," He said in a soothing voice. Despite my best efforts, I felt myself slipping into darkness. _Damned magic_ was my last coherent thought.

* * *

 _There was a knock at the Westing's door. Lily Westing opened the door to find no one there. Instead, sitting on her doorstep was a basket with what looked to be a newborn baby inside. There was a white crocheted blanket with a name in purple, Rose. "Please care for her." The note on top of the blanket read._

" _James?" Lily called, "Can you please come down here?"_

 _Her husband came down the stairs, "I just put Sage down for the night. Hopefully he won't be too loud." He noticed the basket in his wife's arms. "What is this?" He asked._

"Who _," she corrected, "This is Rose. She was just dropped off here."_

" _What do we do?" James asked. He knew what he wanted to do, but he needed to make sure Lily was on the same page._

 _Lily looked into James' eyes. "I think this little girl needs a home."_

" _Are we ready for two kids?" James asked, concerned about how capable they were of taking care of two kids._

" _We have to be." Lily answered, showing her stubborn side. "We can't just let her die." On cue, the baby cried loudly._

 _James thought about it for a few seconds, and then gave his answer, "Okay. I guess our little Sage has a twin sister." He sighed, "I hope we're up to this."  
_

* * *

I woke with a start. Was that baby really me? Was Sage not my blood brother? Or was Peter Fucking Pan just screwing with me? I made the simple decision to trust my family and believe that Pan just wanted me to feel lost, like all the boys under Pan's control.

Where were the other inhabitants of Neverland? Where were Captain Hook and his pirates? Where were the Indians and the mermaids? The story I learned was not accurate regarding Peter Pan, so what if it was inaccurate about everything else? What if Pan couldn't fly or the Lost Boys aged normally? The thoughts shattered my vision of Neverland so badly I let out a giggle at the insanity.

That alerted a Lost Boy nearby, around twelve years old. "She's awake!" He announced to the whole camp. That was when I really examine my surroundings. It was late, near ten o'clock based of where the sun was located in the sky. Either that or two in the afternoon. I don't think I slept that long, so it was probably ten.

I was off to the side of the camp, near the trees, but still within view of the fireplace in the center of camp. I sat up on fabric beneath me. It was dark green, maybe someone's cloak? I quickly stood up and moved off the cloak.

It would be so simple to just run through the woods and disappear, but two things stopped me. The first was that I was barefooted again. The second was a voice that, as if he could read my mind, said, "I wouldn't run if I were you. Pan will get angry, and trust me, when he gets angry, you don't want to be there."

Aw crap. It was Felix, Pan's right-hand man. "Well hate to break it to you, None of Your Business," I responded in a mock sad voice, "But I don't trust you."

"Do what you want," He said, shrugging, "Doesn't affect me."

I wasn't going to run, not yet. For one, I had no idea what Pan could and would do. He'd be able to find me anywhere I hid. I still had no shoes and there was probably food somewhere. I was starving. If the time in Neverland was similar to the time in Maine, I hadn't eaten in fourteen hours. Getting on Felix's good side would be the best way to get food.

"Felix," I said to get his attention, "Do you have any food?" Despite my plan to get on his good side, I was hungry. Plus, he didn't seem to display any emotion whatsoever anyway.

"You could've eaten last night," He replied. I heard something in his voice, maybe glee. That did not sit well with me. "If you didn't run off." He finished.

That was rude. I would have gone back eventually to get food if Pan didn't knock me out. "Well I can't change the past." I said, "But the present says that if Pan had no use for me, I'd probably be dead. So, I think food would be a good start." That didn't make as much sense as I hoped it would, but it got my point across.

Felix raised an eyebrow at me. Are you kidding me? If anyone else raises their eyebrows at me, I will punch them. "Fine." He sighed. He then walked into one of the many huts close to the fire.

When he came back out, he had a wooden bowl of, hopefully, something good. "Thank you." I said as I strolled over to him and took the bowl. It was a soup of some kind. Since there was no spoon, I put the edge of the bowl to my lips and sipped quietly.

Once I had drained the bowl, I looked up and saw a dozen boys of a variety of ages in different positions staring at me. I put the bowl down and stared right back at them. The younger ones looked away, but a few of the older ones held my gaze.

"Where _is_ Pan anyway?" I asked, turning to Felix.

"You'll see," He said cryptically. I swear, everything that came out of his mouth was either enigmatic or straight-up boring.

"Miss me?" A voice from behind me asked.

I jumped a few feet in the air. "Don't fucking do that!"

Peter Pan, of course it was him, just smirked at me. What was his deal? "You're welcome."

What? What did he do? I thought back, and then realized what he did. He must've taken me to camp from the cliffside. How did he do it? He probably just zapped us, but did he carry me? I shivered at the thought of him touching me.

"Something wrong, Rosalina?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How do you know my name?" I was sure I hadn't told him my full name, so how did he know? Don't tell me he was a stalker too. This just got even weirder than it previously was.

Let me review.

My childhood obsession turned out to be real, and old. Like he was at least 18

Neverland was a real place

The lost boys were real

Peter Pan has magic

He is also weird and makes me uncomfortable

He's a stalker?

The last thought seemed the most unreasonable to me. Why would he care what my name was? I wasn't important in any way. Right?

"Since you're here," He said, once again bringing me out of my head, "We should play a game."

Oh hell no. "No way. There is no fucking way I'm playing _your_ idea of a game." I shuddered at the thought.

"Not that kind of game," He said as he caught what I thought he meant. "But we can if you want to," He said in my, lowering his voice.

I recoiled and, before I knew it, my right hand was flying towards his face. He caught my wrist before it made contact with his face. "Bad form," He said, "Haven't you learned?"

Maybe a punch would be faster? I made a fist with my left hand and flung it straight to his face. He also caught that hand as well. He rotated both my arms to the right, I winced, and then he let go.

"Relax." Pan said, gesturing to Felix, who grabbed a bow on the ground near him. "We're playing a different game today. Or, more accurately, _you're_ playing a different game." Pan curled his hand around an apple that appeared in his palm.

"Is that a real apple?" I asked, curious.

He took a bit out of one side, "Tastes real to me." His expression turned serious. "The game is this: One person puts the apple on their head and the other person shoots the apple. Plain and simple."

That seemed dangerous and stupid, so of course to him it was plain and simple. "I'm not playing your stupid game." I turned to leave. Again, I had no idea where to go, but I wanted to get away from this crazy camp.

Pan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Wait," He said, "Just one game."

"I'm not risking my life for your amusement."

"Oh, _you're_ not risking your life," He said, only hearing what he wanted to hear from my answer. "You're the one shooting."

Felix passed the bow to me and took the apple from Pan. He stood against a tree and placed the apple on his head.

Pan gestured to Felix. "Just shoot the apple."

There was no way I was going to shoot. I had taken an archery class once, when I was eleven, and I could barely hit inside the first ring. If I took the shot, I would kill Felix, no doubt about it. Not only that, but the little imp would be happy about it.

I suddenly had an idea. I nocked my arrow and drew back the bow, pointing it at Felix's head. I aimed upwards at a thin tree branch under the eves of the tree. I closed my eyes, envisioning the target in my mind's eye. I adjusted my aim slightly, opened my eyes, and let the arrow fly.

The arrow sliced right through the branch, dropping leaves and twigs to the ground in front of Felix and Pan. I smiled, dropping my bow, proud of myself.

"Not how you play the game." Pan commented, raising his stupid eyebrow again at me. I could tell that he was pleased that I shot the arrow.

"I played your dumb game," I retorted as Felix took the apple off his hand and stood next to Pan, facing me. "How about you give me my shoes again?"

He shrugged, "Why don't you do it?" He questioned, "It's easy."

Yeah right. "I'm not the one with magic." I answered, implying it should be obvious.

"Yes, you do. You just have to believe."

Fine. Whatever. I would do it, just to prove him wrong. I closed my pictured my shoes on my feet, black with bright blue and pink streaks, complete with all the stains they had acquired over the years. I lost those shoes somewhere in the jungle a few hours beforehand. For good measure, I imagined socks on my feet inside the shoes.

I put on a triumphant look, just as I felt the sand beneath my feet being replaced with something soft around the outline of my feet. I opened my eyes and felt triumphant look fall off my face, to be replaced with an expression of shock.

Peter Pan's face mirrored the victorious look I had only moments before. Of course, why not just add to the list of messed-up things on this island?

* * *

 **Our girl has magic now. The Storybrooke gang will enter the story in the next chapter, hopefully. I feel like I screwed up my portrayal of Peter, but that was the best I could do without ruining the story. Sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or Percy Jackson**

* * *

"No." I said. "Just no." Magic on Neverland was not much of a surprise, but there was no way _I_ had magic. Pan had to have done it himself, while I was closing my eyes; there was no other possibility.

"Try something else," Pan encouraged me.

I pictured myself with a slight change of surroundings; by a small bush a few feet away. A cloud of pink smoke covered me, then disappeared, leaving me in the exact place I visualized myself at. "Oh hell no!" I started imagining everything I could think of, from food, to books, to teleporting.

"Rose!" Pan yelled at me, concern in his voice. I was disappearing and reappearing all over the camp, things were flying all over the place, and, to top it off, I was in the middle of my own personal blizzard. Two dozen Lost Boys were staring at me while avoiding things, but I didn't notice them in the midst of the mess.

"Rose!" Pan called again, making his way to me amidst the chaos. He grasped my shoulders as the pink cloud formed around both of us, teleporting him as well as me. "You have to stop this!" He shouted in my ear. "The price for using magic is here your own energy! Everything you create is killing you! If you don't stop now, you'll die!"

"I can't stop it!" I cried, "I can't control this power!" As I said those words, I could feel my life force ebbing out of me, but there was no way for me to stop it.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine. He was my anchor to the ground, a calming presence. We stopped teleporting, the wind died down, and everything I had summoned dropped to the ground.

As he pulled away, I started to lose consciousness for the second time that day. "Oh crap." I manage to say before passing out in his arms.

* * *

Peter Pan looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Her magic was far more powerful than he had anticipated.

He carried her to his own hut and gently placed her on his bed. She really was quite pretty. He took one last look at her before exiting.

"She's falling for you." Felix commented as Pan strolled the cabin.

Quite literally, Pan thought to himself. "Of course she is." He stated, as though it were a matter of fact. "After all –"

"Peter Pan never fails." Felix completed.

For an instant, Pan felt a shred of remorse for playing with the poor girl's emotions, but that moment quickly passed.

"She had no control." Pan said, somewhat unnecessarily, as Felix had seen the havoc she wreaked on the camp. There were still around one hundred random items in various spots in the clearing.

Pan bent down and picked up one of the dozens of books that lay around, scattered. _Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightning Thief_ the cover read. Interesting.

* * *

I woke with a start. My dream meant something, something important, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember it. Damn. I sat up on the bed.

"Had a nice nap?" A sarcastic voice asked. Peter Pan was lounging on a hammock reading a book.

"How long was I out?" I asked. I had definitely regained some of my lost energy, but not as much as I hoped for.

He shrugged indifferently, "Not long. A few hours." He gestured to the book in his hands. "This book is fairly interesting."

I leaned forward to get a closer look at the book cover. "Oh dear." I said dramatically, "You've discovered the world of Rick Riordan."

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up. I was met with a blinding headache. "Ow." I said, falling back on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked, putting the book down.

I searched for sarcasm in his words, but I found none. Interesting. "Yeah." I replied, "Fine. Just a little headache."

"Hungry?"

I actually was pretty hungry. Being a teenager makes you starving all the time. I was about to say something, the realized I have magic and can create my own food. Do I create things or do they get taken from somewhere else. I have no idea, but I'm hungry so screw it.

I sat up again and began to picture pizza, but suddenly Pan was right in front of me. "You're not strong enough to use magic right now." He warned.

He was probably right, not that I would admit it. "So how the hell am I supposed to get pizza?"

He gave me a confused glance. "Pizza?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, "The great Peter Pan doesn't know what pizza is?" I shook my head. "Once I get my energy back I'll introduce you to it." I frowned as I thought more. "What's it going to take for me to get some food in this place?"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. My brain is broken right now and I wanted to get this up. This chapter's main purpose was just to show that Rose has magic, at least on Neverland.**

 **Questions? Comments? Thoughts? Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I had been in Neverland for around a week by that point. I made myself a cabin about half a mile outside of the camp. Close enough to go there if something happened, but far enough away to not have to deal with them.

Bit by bit, I used my imagination to create parts of the structure, careful not to overexert myself.

The first thing I made was, of course, a bed. I pictured it just like the one at home in my room. The likeness was so exact, it made me wonder if it really was my bed, which then prompted the question, does the magic create things or take them from other places? I had no idea.

The Lost Boys didn't really bother me; occasionally one would pass by, but I never acknowledged them.

The second thing I made was a bookshelf. I discovered that I could get any book I wanted, without even knowing the full name of the book; all I had to do was think of key words, like Peter Pan, and all books with the words in the title would appear. It was a pretty neat trick, and I quickly filled up my bookshelf.

There had to be something in one of those books that explained how to get off the damn island. Unfortunately, all the books had similar stories, where Pan was a good character who irritated Captain Hook with his Lost Boys.

Not for the first time, I wondered where Captain Hook was. I had searched the island a few times, but there was no sign of the feared pirate or his crew. Did they find a way off the island? Or did they die?

* * *

"Rose!" Sage yelled, knocking on her bedroom door. "We're gonna be late!" Not receiving an answer, he opened the door. "I swear if you-" He searched around the room. "Rose?"

Her shoes were still at the edge of her bed and her window was fully open. "No way…" He tried to convince himself that he going crazy, that there was no way his sister was taken by a fictional character. He attempted to find a more reasonable possibility, but there was none. Rose wasn't crazy enough to jump out the window from the second floor, and the screen was still in place in the window.

"Mom?" Sage called, "Have you seen Rose?" That should have been the first thing he thought of. Maybe she had some sort of activity that he forgot about.

"She's not asleep?" Lily Westing asked from the kitchen downstairs.

"I don't know where the hell she is!" Sage responded, distraught. Without his sister, he was incomplete; the other half of a set of twins. Though he tried to convince himself otherwise, he knew that she really was taken by the shadow of a character that was supposed to be fictional. He let out a laugh on the verge of insanity. Peter Pan had better watch out.

* * *

There was a big commotion at the camp. I was pulled out of my second book of the day to investigate.

As I got closer, I heard someone shout, "Where did he go?" That sparked my interest. None of the Lost Boys would leave the camp, and none of the other would bother to search for him. Could there be a new boy on the island?

I decided that my new goal would be to find this boy before they did. If he ran off, he probably didn't care too much for Pan and his gang. Maybe he could help me find a way off this island.

With that thought in mind, I returned to my home. As I stepped over the threshold, I knew something was off. Someone was there. "Who's there?" I questioned, a knife appearing in my hand.

"You found me!" A scared voice said from nearby. I turned a corner to see a young boy, maybe ten or eleven.

I made my knife disappear. "Hi." I said, not knowing what else to say.

The boy frowned slightly. "You're not a Lost Boy." He stated.

This was getting old, "Nope!" I confirmed, "Not a Lost Boy." I sighed in frustration, "Why does everyone feel the need to point that out?"

"Sorry." The boy apologized. He stuck out his hand, "I'm Henry."

I shook his outstretched hand, "Rose. Before you ask, I have no idea why I'm here. I'm not one of Pan's group, but I'm still stuck on this island. I'm trying to find a way off," I said, gesturing to the bookshelf, "But so far, no luck."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week," I answered, "Give or take."

"Don't worry," Henry said, brightening, "My family is coming to save us."

He looked so hopeful, I didn't want to burst his bubble. "Sorry kid. But from what I've seen, this is Pan's island. No one comes or leaves without his permission." Which made me wonder, why was Henry here? He didn't care to be a Lost Boy, so what could he be doing here?

Henry smiled, "You haven't met my family yet. They can do anything they want."

I admired his confidence, but personally didn't get much hope. Pan had been ruling the island for years, how could one kid's family outsmart him?

A crush sounded from the door, I jumped and turned around. Peter Pan had decided to come himself.

"Just give me the boy and we'll leave." He said bluntly.

I snorted. Like hell I was going to give Henry to him. "How about no." I answered.

Pan narrowed his eyes. "It wasn't a question. I'm taking him."

I stepped completely in front of Henry. "Forget it. Go fly a kite."

He sighed, "I had hoped to avoid this." He snapped his fingers. Half a dozen Lost Boys jumped into the room. I cursed; it had been a trap the whole time. How could I have been so blind? How nice that I finally realized this once the trap had been sprung. Great. Damn brain.

"Last chance," Pan warned, "Give us the boy and you can go back to your peaceful living."

"This is your last chance," I informed him, regaining some of my bravado. "Leave now, and _you_ can go back to your peaceful living."

He chuckled, as if my existence amused him. "Now." He ordered the Lost Boys. My arms were pulled roughly behind me, and securely tied. I kicked behind me, satisfied with the grunt of pain as my foot made contact.

Two boys each grabbed one my arms, keeping close to the sides of me to avoid getting kicked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Henry also being led by a Lost Boy, Rufio, I believed, but he wasn't tied.

Henry was a sweet kid, not one that would be changed into one of Pan's minions. What other purpose could Pan have for him? And why was I still there? So far, I had lived with minimal contact with anyone. How did I play into this grand scheme?

* * *

Sage still had to go to school, despite his sister going missing. He told his parents what he thought happened, even though it sounded outrageous. Surprisingly, his parents didn't find the idea so far-fetched. Little did he know that experience influenced his parent's acceptance of the theory. Of course, they still searched for her in town, but none of them had very high hopes of finding her.

He told his teachers that Rose was sick, but he knew that excuse would only work for so long. He missed his sister. He missed her laugh and her ability to make him laugh. He missed her sass and sarcasm. He missed the way she was able to know what he was thinking. He missed his other half.

"James?" Lily asked her husband that night after Sage had gone to sleep. "Have you ever wondered what happened to Rose's birth parents?"

"Of course I have." James answered, "I've wondered if we did the right thing in raising her as our own; if not telling her was right. Should we have told her?"

Lily held in a sob, "I know it was selfish of us not to want her to know. Now we may never get the chance to tell her."

James enveloped her in a big hug. "We'll see her again; I know we will."

She let her tears leak out, "I hope you're right."

* * *

I was tied to a tree on one side of camp while Pan was talking to Henry in hushed tones. I longed to say something, but I was told, in no uncertain terms, that I was not allowed to say anything to him.

There was a Lost Boy watching me, one of the older ones, to make sure I didn't use magic. I didn't learn his name, but he was around sixteen years old. If I could distract him for a little, I could summon a little bit of fire and burn through the rope.

"So," I started, getting his attention, "What's your name?" He scoffed at me, and turned away. Rude. I decided on a different approach. "My name's Rose. Like the flower. Not flour, like cooking, but flower, like in the ground. I've never tried planting anything before. My mom's name is Lily, another flower. Then my brother is Sage. Sage the herb, the boy spelling of Sage, S-A-G-E, not the girl version, S-A-I-G-E. Either way, I think it's a nice name, don't you?" As I was rambling on, I could tell that he was at least listening to what I was saying. I thought I had distracted him enough, so, as I talked, I lit up one finger with fire and tilted it towards the rope. In a matter of seconds, I had burned through.

Oh shiz. I realized I had stopped talking, so the boy noticed what I was doing. I jumped to my feet and punched him in the face. "You little bitch!" He yelled at me. I turned the ground in front of him to ice, causing him to slip. The commotion got the attention of almost everyone in the camp, including Pan and Henry.

 _I'm sorry Henry._ I thought as I made a split-second decision to run into the jungle, leaving Henry behind.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, but I kind of forgot about this, and lost my train of thought. Updates should be once a week though.**


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting a sense of déjà vu. Escaping Pan by running into the jungle looked to be my go-to plan. At least this time I had shoes. And socks. I tried to convince myself that I left Henry to find a better way to get him, but leaving him behind weighed heavily on my heart. What kind of person was I, that I would leave a ten or eleven year old boy to the mercy of that crocodile?

At least this time I knew my way around the island better. Where could I go? Somewhere no one else on the island would go? I cursed inwardly. I had only been on the island a week, and most of the time was spent creating a living space. I should have spent more time exploring, and less time reading.

The question of where to go was solved for me. A sword shot out mere inches from my face, glittering in the afternoon sun. I froze in shock. The Lost Boys didn't use swords, preferring to use bows with arrows dipped in nightshade. Who else was here?

A man dressed in all black, black pants, black shirt, black jacket, and black boots, stepped out from behind a tree. "You're not a Lost Boy." He remarked with an interesting accent. Irish maybe?

Despite the sword, I rolled my eyes. "Why does everyone feel the need to point that out?" Seriously, it was getting old. Obviously, I was a girl, so not a Lost Boy. Was it that hard to grasp?

He frowned, "You're not one of Pan's followers then?" He raised his other to his face, like he was scratching his beard. Not a hand, I realized, a hook.

"Are you Captain Hook?" I asked. In my week, I hadn't seen him anywhere. Did that mean that he stayed in one place, or that I just didn't get out much?

He smiled, happy to be recognized. He sheathed his sword, apparently deciding that I wasn't a threat. I wasn't sure if that was an insult or not. He gave a slight bow and spread his hands, "At your service."

"How come I haven't seen you before?"

He frowned again. "You seem a little familiar."

"I don't recall ever coming in contact with you." I think I'd remember a hot guy (who was way too old for me) with a hook for a hand.

"Me neither. But you look and act like someone I know. I just can't remember who." He said, frustrated. Now that I thought about it, he did seem familiar. But I knew that I had never met him before.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "You should come to camp with me. This is not the place for an unaccompanied girl." But an unaccompanied _boy_ would be okay?

This irritated me, being talk about like I was some helpless little girl, but I had to agree with him. Going with a stranger was most likely safer than waiting around for Pan and friends to find me. Plus, he put away his sword and didn't kill me.

"Lead the way." I said, gesturing from the path he came from, behind the trees and the tall grass.

* * *

Calling it a 'camp' was generous. There was a fire in the center of a clearing and a few fallen logs around it. There were three women there, early thirties probably, and a man about the same age. Two of the women, one with dark brown/black hair and a blond one, were in the middle of an intense conversation.

They all looked up when I stepped on a pile of dead leaves, making a _crunch_ sound. Oops. My bad.

"Really Hook?" The brown-haired one asked. "Another teenager?"

"Another?" I asked. The Lost Boys were loyal to Greenie, and Henry wasn't a teen. How many other random kids were there on the island that I didn't know about? How many were snatched from their homes? Did any of them want to be there, or were the stuck, like me?

"Yep. We don't need another moody teen."

"Please, Regina," Hook interceded, "He's not that bad." He paused, "Where is he anyway?"

"I sent him to get firewood; he was getting on my nerves." The woman, Regina, stated.

"You can't just send a teen by himself on this island! You can just snap your fingers and create fire on anything!"

Regina shrugged, "He should be back soon." She didn't seem very concerned for this boy, whomever he was.

As if on cue, a crash sounded nearby. We all turned to the noise. Hook drew his sword, the other woman, one with short black hair raised a bow, and Regina had something in her hand. _A fireball?!_ Who are these people?"

A figure emerged from a bush. "Rose?" He asked, dropping the wood in his hands.

"Sage!" I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. After a stunned moment, he returned the gesture, hugging me tightly.

"I was right!" He cried triumphantly in my ear.

"Really?" I asked, "You haven't seen me in a week, and that's the first thing you say? I was right? And please don't yell in my ear!"

He stepped back, "A week?" He questioned. "I saw you two days ago!"

"I've been here a week. Time here is weird." So a week there equaled two days in the real world?

"Okay," The blond woman interrupted. "Who the hell are you?"

"Emma!" The black-haired woman scolded. I was glad to see that she had lowered her bow, Hook had sheathed his sword, and Regina's hand was no long flaming.

I shrugged, "It's a fair question. I'm Rose, Sage's sister."

"You two look nothing alike." Regina noted.

She had a point. I had dirty blond hair to his dark brown, green eyes to his almost black, and different face structure. I sighed. "Do you want the whole story?" It may have seemed reckless, but they hadn't done anything to prove them untrustworthy. That meant nothing, but none of them were openly hostile. Also, Sage trusted them, at least enough to stay with them, and that was enough for me.

I recounted the week I had spent on Neverland. After I had finished, they all stared at me in silence.

Finally, the one guy spoke. "Hi. I'm David Nolan, or Prince Charming. This is Mary Margret." He said, gesturing to the short-haired woman, "She's also Snow White. This is Emma." He pointed to the blond woman. "She's our daughter. Then there's Regina Mills, or the Evil Queen."

Well. Okay. My acceptance of this news was quite sad. Snow White and Prince Charming had a daughter who was the same age as them and they were allies with the Evil Queen. Why not?

"Um." I responded quite eloquently. "Hello? Nice to meet you?"

"Good job Charming." Regina said sarcastically, "You've just confused her even more." She was right; I was more confused than I was a week - or two days, depending on how you look at it - before. And that was saying a lot, since I found out that Peter Pan was real, I was taken to Neverland by his shadow, and I had magic. Then again, that was just weird, not confusing. Family trees were confusing.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked, turning to Sage for the answer.

Sage sighed, "Here goes another long story."

* * *

After finding that Rose was missing, the first thing Sage did was skip school and instead go to the local library. He wasn't a big reader, but he was there for a specific reason.

After a few wrong turns, he found what he was looking for; fairytales. The shelves of books in the section towered over his head. It was a daunting task, to be sure, but it could hold the key to finding his sister. He examined the book titles, picked up one called _Peter Pan and Wendy,_ by J. M. Barrie. He flipped to the first page and began to read.

Five hours and two books later, Sage knew no more about Peter Pan then he had previously known. He sighed as he finished the third book and pulled the next one off the shelf. _The Real Neverland,_ by N. Cassidy.

This book took longer than the previous books, since he read everything instead of skimming the pages. The author of the book had a very different idea of Peter Pan and Neverland. According to him, Peter and Captain Hook were both bad guys, but Peter was worse.

Pan's shadow took boys from their homes to Neverland. Apparently, the way for anyone to get to Neverland was to say "I believe" and the shadow would take you.

Sage knew that was what Rose had done, accidentally discovering the terrible world of Neverland. It seemed as though the best time to do it was at night, so Sage borrowed the book and took it home with him.

That night, he packed a small bag with a change of clothes, water bottle, food, and the book. He opened his window and said the magic words. "I believe." Nothing happened. He felt like an idiot. Who actually believes in Peter Pan and that he took your sister? Only idiots.

Wind started rushing through the open window. A dark shadow with glowing eyes appeared, sending chills up his spine. Without a word, Sage was scooped up and taken away. _Neverland, here I come._

Despite being a shadow, it was able to hold Sage's weight as they flew to Neverland. It took a few hours of flying above the ocean, but eventually an island came into view.

He was unceremoniously dropped on the beach. The shadow flew off, leaving him behind. This was it. A flash of green came up behind him, from the ocean. He turned around, seeing a green hole, a whirlpool. He stared at it, mesmerized. He shook the feeling off and ran the closest tree; it could be anything, friendly or otherwise.

A boat exploded out of the hole. A full-on pirate ship, complete with huge sails and a pointed stern. Five people, three women and two men, stepped off the ship as it got close enough to the shore and lowered the gangplank.

"We made it." One of the women said.

A guy dressing in black examined the sand. "Footprints." He announced, "Someone's here." Sage cursed inwardly. Of course sand would leave footprints. He drew his sword and pointed it to the tree Sage was hiding behind, where the footprints ended. "You can come out now."

The guy was pointed a sword at him and you expected him to come out of hiding? Probably not the best course of action. Although, they seemed to be Sage's best bet. He sighed and stepped out from behind the tree.

The first thing he noticed was that sword guy had a hook for a hand. "Captain Hook?" He asked curiously.

The guy frowned, "You're not a Lost Boy." It wasn't phrased as a question. He sheathed his sword and extended his hand. "Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook."

Sage shook his hand, "Sage Westing."

"Well, Sage Westing." Jones/Hook said, as the other four people started to become interested in Sage. "Welcome to Neverland."

* * *

As he finished the story, I snorted. "Not a dramatic ending or anything."

Sage smiled back at me. "You know me. Plus, it seemed to be a good place to stop."

"Isn't this a touching family reunion?" A familiar voice drawled from behind me.

I had to resist the urge to spin around and slap him in his perfect face. Instead, I flipped a finger in his direction and didn't turn back.

"Rather rude don't you think?" He asked, inches from my face.

This time I couldn't control myself. I sent an open hand flying towards his face before I could think. Naturally, he caught my wrist before it made contact.

"God damn it Pan!" I shouted, twisting my wrist out of his grasp. "Can I not even talk to my brother without you interfering?" Then a thought stuck me, causing a smirk to cover my face. I lowered my voice slightly, "Or are you jealous?"

He just smirked right back at me. Forget it, he wasn't worth it. "Sage, Ms. White, Mr. Nolan, Ms. Swan, and Queen Regina, meet Peter Pan."

"Seriously?" Sage asked me, "This is him? This pasty-faced greenie?" I smiled at my brother's insult. We both had the same sense of humor.

"I wasn't talking about the reunion with your 'brother'." Pan stated. "I was referring to your blood relative." With those words, he disappeared.

What the hell was he talking about? His words sparked a memory from my first day on Neverland. The dream I had that my parents weren't my birth parents, that Sage wasn't my brother. I shook my head to dismiss those thoughts. It was just Pan trying to screw up everything, my emotions and my relationships. He would not win.

"Rose?" Sage asked, "What was that about?"

"Nothing." I told him. "It's just Pan trying to mess with us." If only I could believe that myself.

My mind finally realized something. "Are you Henry's family?"

"Have you seen him?" Emma asked at the same time Regina asked, "Where is he?"

"Yes, I've seen him." I told both of them, "But I had to leave him behind to find a better way to rescue him." There were a lot of things I was still trying to convince myself that it was true.

Regina raised her hand. I was lifted off my feet and my air supply was slowly getting cut off. "Rose!" Sage called, running to me, only to be stopped by an invisible force.

"You were with him and you left him?!" Regina yelled at me.

"Calm down Regina!" Hook said, "She did what she thought was best."

"Getting my son is best!" But she did drop me and released the pressure on my windpipe. Sage ran to me, past where the barrier was.

"You're right." I said quietly. "I was a coward to leave Henry behind with Pan. But I'm going back to get him. Now."

"We're going with you." Prince Charming said. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fairytales-being-real thing. "All of us." He turned to the other four, and they nodded with serious expressions on their faces.

* * *

 **Someday I'll rewrite this. Once I make sense of my brain and what I want, this will make a lot more sense. Until then, this will have to do.**

 **I made a Pintrest board for this story! Link in my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is a terrible idea." I said.

"Do you have a better one?" Regina asked me. In the couple of hours I had spent with her, I learned that she had a bad temper. She was trying to fix it, but it was still bad.

"No." I admitted. Terrible or not, it was the only idea we had.

"Everyone know their part?" David asked. I had decided to call them by their normal names, with the exceptions of Snow and Hook.

"Yep. Anyone wanna switch with me?" In my opinion, I had the worst job.

"Nah." Sage smiled at me, "You got this."

"I hate my job." I complained.

Snow gave me a pitying smile. "You know your part is essential to save Henry."

I hated when people were right. "I know. But I still hate it."

"Let's move out." David commanded.

* * *

The plan was simple. I distract Pan, Regina and Emma would knock the Lost Boys out. The first problem was finding Pan's camp. We first tried going to where the camp was while I was near, but no trace remained. Typical.

We didn't have time to search the whole island. I had no other ideas, Hook didn't know where it could be, so that left us with one option; Tinkerbell.

It was decided that two of us, me and Hook, would convince her to help us, then meet up with the others. I hoped it would work.

I decided to test my pink sparkly magic. I had Hook describe the place to me as detailed as possible. I then pictured the place in my head as best I could. A pink cloud surrounded me, depositing me in front of a treehouse. I then went back to get Hook.

It was also a test of whether I could take people with me. The answer was yes, but it made me quite tired, almost to napping level.

"Did you leave the island on good terms with her?" I asked Hook. I had learned some of his story, where he used a magic bean to get off the island in the first place, then came back.

He considered his answer for a while. "Relatively."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Our only hope to save Henry is a fairy you were on 'relatively' good terms with a hundred years ago."

"You know I can hear every word you say right?" A voice said next to me. I jumped.

"Stop doing that! Jeez!" I scolded Peter Pan. "What do you want? If you're here to ask me for a kiss, you're better off asking him." I tilted my head toward Hook, who raised an eyebrow at me.

The blasted green-clothed ass didn't bother answering me. He just leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, just for an instant. "What the hell?!" I yelled at him, pushing him away.

"Just a reminder that I can take what I want without asking." I shivered at the implicatinons. "You so-called 'plan' is just asking to fail. An offer for you: If you forget about Henry, you can all leave the island now and go back to you daily lives." He turned to me for an answer.

"No fucking way." I answered immediately and defiantly. "Fuck off."

"I will not make this offer again. Since you refused, well," He laughed darkly, "I'll leave that to your imagination." On that cheerful note, he disappeared.

"What was that about?" Hook asked. He was so quiet during the whole exchange that I forgot he was there.

"Nothing." Again, the eyebrow went up. I didn't give a crap. He could raise his damn eyebrow all he wanted; I wasn't going to tell him anything until I had time to process it myself. He seemed to realize that and didn't press the issue. But I had a feeling that he would eventually ask me about it.

"Where's the fairy?"

"That depends, who's asking?" I spun around, dagger in hand. I relaxed a bit, seeing a blond woman in green.

"Tinkerbell?" I asked, looking awkwardly at the dagger in my hand. I dropped it behind me.

"And you are?" She seemed to be the very untrusting sort, which made sense, based on where she lived, and who else lived there with her.

"Hello, love." Hook made his appearance.

"Hook?" She asked, astonished. "You!" She punched him in the arm, hard. "You got off the island and just left me here!"

Despite her words, I could tell that she wasn't as mad at Hook as she appeared. She then hugged him, proving my observation to be correct. "Ass." She said.

Hook laughed. "I missed you too."

I cleared my throat, "Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but this is more than just a friendly visit."

They reluctantly broke off the hug. "Sorry Tink, but she's right." Hook took a deep breath, "We need to get to Pan's camp. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, do you?"

Tink sighed, "What did you get yourself into this time?"

Hook gave her the three minute version. Tink didn't seem particularly shocked. "So you pissed everyone off again?"

I smiled. "That could have been the five second version."

Tink turned to me. "So you were dragged into all this nonsense?"

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'. "So was Sage."

"Will you help us?" Hook asked bluntly.

She considered it for a little, and then said, "I will, if I can. On one condition; when you leave, you take me with you."

Hook and I exchanged a quick glance. "Of course." Hook said, not telling her that we didn't exactly have an escape plan. Oh well, she would find out soon enough, and she might be able to help us.

"How do we get to the others?" Tink asked, "Walking will take ages."

Right, Hook forgot to mention my magic. "Hold on," I said, extending my hands to both of them. I closed my eyes and imagined the place we had left the others.

"Crap!" Oops, I had landed us right in front of Sage's face.

"Sorry." I apologized. "We're back." I added unnecessarily.

Sage nodded seriously, "I'll gather the troops." He ruined his serious look. "Tinkerbell?" He asked, noticing the third member of our group.

"I'll explain when everyone's here."

Once everyone was gathered, as promised, I explained everything, or almost everything. I left out the Peter Pan part, causing Hook to send me a curious glance.

 _Tell you later_ I mouthed to him. "Tink," I said, "Do you happen to know where Pan is?"

"At the moment?" She asked, "I'm not exactly sure, but there are several places he could be, all around the island."

I groaned, "You couldn't have mentioned that earlier?"

"Well," Emma said, "We do have this map from Pan that's supposed to tell us where his camp is located when I accept who I 'really am'."

"Don't trust it." I said immediately, "Pan is full of lies. For all we know, that map is a tracking device."

"But if it's real," Emma argued, "It could be the only way to find my son."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update and short chapter. I'll work on it.**


End file.
